Shadowed Lies
by fantasydemon21
Summary: Two childhood friends from different friendship groups go missing in a so called 'haunted town'. 5 years later and the two friend groups become one and decide to finally go searching for their long lost friends. It's a little more complex than they first thought, but thanks to their new friends Naomi, Dakota and Amaze...things get worse...
1. Chapter 1- Rumours

**Disclaimer-** I do not own anything this is purely for fun

* * *

"Well, this is it guys..."

A group of four teens stood staring at the town, pale as ghosts. It was bright outside but darkness loomed over the the town as if it was something out of a horror film, just looking at it sent a chill down their spines.

"C'mon guys, it's not gonna get any scarier standing out here" yelled a boy with caramel hair running towards the entrance

A boy with light brown hair ran after him but they both stopped and turned round to find the other two standing there gawking at the town. There was a small teen with short blonde hair and a taller teen with short amber tinted hair.

"Guys, w-we can't do this" stuttered the girl with blonde haired

"And why not Skye? You scared" taunted the caramel haired boy

"Jamie! Listen to her! ...we can't do this..." sighed the taller boy before walking off

"Gary, you too?" He glanced over at Danny who was on his phone during all of this. It was a surprise he could see the screen with that fringe covering his eyes whenever he looked down.

"Danny!"

He gasped and almost dropped his phone in shock. He quickly slipped it into his back pocket before replying calmly as if nothing happened.

"Well, I'm surprised you're so keen on going in there, I mean we don't exactly have the best memories of this town"

Danny glanced back over at Jamie to find him staring at his feet with his hair covering his face. A small tear ran down his plump, rosy cheeks as Danny gasped. He'd never seen him like this before...

"What what!?" Yelled Skye as she and Gary ran back over

"Huh? Oh long story short, this girl we used to hang about with said she was brave so to prove her wrong we sent her in there but she never came back out" he glanced back over to Jamie who was rubbing the tears from his eyes, he sighed before turning back to Skye and Gary.

"That sounds awfully familiar to what happened to us, we were playing truth or dare and we dared our friend to go in there but same as with you guys, he never came back out.." Skye explained

They all stood hanging their heads for a few minutes before Gary broke the silence.

"Fine, we'll come... but only for Callum's sake" mummbled Gary as he walked past them toward the town

They all chased after him before pressing on into the darkness.

* * *

**I would just like to mention that Gary is 16, Danny is 15 but Skye and Jamie are 14. I would also like to thank my friend Chris for helping me come up with a name, it was pretty hard -_-**


	2. Chapter 2- New Friends

**Disclaimer****- I do not own anything this is purely for fun. This chapter may be boring or whatever but i need to introduce the new characters and there's a lot. Please bear with me as I'm busy and never have time to write and when i do it's late at night so it may not be very good. One last thing, I'd like to say a big thanks to all my friends who have helped and encouraged me whilst writing this and I'd also like to say thanks to Haza for making him a flying pig... you'll see later...**

* * *

They pushed open the large, oaken doors that cut the town of from the rest of the world. Slowly and quietly they crept inside hiding cautiously in the shadows waiting for any sign of movement. Were the rumours really true?

"Hey there"

Danny looked up to find a small girl peering her head over the edge of the roof, he yelled before falling over with surprise. She dangled her lower body of the roof, shocking the others, before landing on her ass with an 'oof'. She wiped the dirt of her baggy, white shorts before introducing herself. She had medium, blonde hair that had the majority covered by a black beanie and wore a salmon jumper with a skull on it, but it was clearly too big as the sleeves covered half her hand.

"Hi, my name's Rhyme" Her voice was kind and sweet despite how tough and bad ass she looked.

"Oh um i'm Skye and these are Danny, Jamie and Gary" She introduced as Jamie and Gary helped Danny up.

"Y'know it's really nice to meet someone new, we don't get many visitors here infact the last time we had visitors was 10 years ago"

They all gasped as it came back to them. The whole reason they were here was because the town was supposedly haunted but meeting this little girl, or...whatever she is, had made them all forget that.

"Um d-does anyone else live...here?" Gary asked with his voice getting higher

"Yeah there's me, my brother and our friends"

"And where are _they_?"

She put her fingers in her mouth and blew a loud whistle which echoed throughout the town. One by one teenagers crept from out the shadows. There was a boy who had hair like Rhyme's (including the hat) wearing a white tank top and baggy, tan three-quarters. There were three other boys too. One with dirty-blonde hair wearing a baggy shirt and midnight black jeans, another with spiky ginger hair wearing all blue and another with medium, dark brown hair wearing all black with the exception of a purple hoodie. Finally, there was one other girl with medium, dark brown hair wearing all black with a brown hoodie tied around her waist.

"The boy with orange hair is Neku"

"What's up?" His voice was dull and toneless as if he didn't really care

"The boy with blonde hair is Joshua"

He hid his mouth behind his hand chuckling to himself making the others feel rather uncomfortable.

"That emo there is Ryan"

"Hey!"

Rhyme giggled before continuing.

"The boy who looks similar to me is my brother Beat, and finally that girl there is-"

"-Naomi! M-my name's Naomi..."

They all glared at the girl who just stood staring at her feet with her hair hiding her face. She glared at them making them panic and quickly face the front as Naomi hung her head once again.

"Alright out with it! We know you guys are ghosts!"

"Jamie! Excuse my friend it's just there are rumours that this town's haunted so we just thou-"

"Haunted!? It's not much but it's still our home!" Ryan snapped interrupting Skye

"How are you offended by that exactly?"

"Jamie! Will you just shut up! I'm so sorry it's just 5 years ago two of our friends went missing in this town and we've only just got the courage to investigate...please, w-we just need some answers"

"Fine, we'll help you find your friends but you're gonna have to do something for us..." Abbie informed climbing up onto the roof of a house on the opposite side of the plaza

"Don't people get mad with you guys climbing on their roofs?" Danny asked being the nosey person that he is

"No, we're the only people who live here, it's only a small town after all" Joshua replied. His voice had a sarcastic tone to it, as if everything appeared as a game or a joke to him.

"Anyway, like what?" Gary asked cautiously raising an eyebrow

"Your friends are probably in that castle" she began to explain pointing to an creepy, derelict castle on the other side of town "but right now it's under control of the Mafia who's also in control of this and the neighbouring town, soooo, you help me take down the Mafia and we can get access into the castle. That's most likely where they'll be."

"What other choice do we have?" Whispered Danny

They all looked at each other before nodding simultaneously.

"Alright, deal!" Gary yelled

Abbie chuckled to herself before giving out her orders.

"Beat, Rhyme, Neku. You guys hang around in case we need back-up. Joshua, you'll be an escort but first I want you to show the guys to the castle. There I want Gary and Skye to search for anyway into the castle and keep an eye on guard posts. Ryan, I want you to keep an eye on them from a distance, just in case the Mafia catches on and tails them. Danny and Jamie, when we get to the castle I will lead you through a secret tunnel leading into the neighbouring town where I want you to convince the townspeople to aid us. I will take on the same role as Ryan and keep an eye on you guys from a distance. Got it? Too bad if you don't, let's go!"

Joshua led them to the castle whilst Abbie and Ryan jumped from roof to roof watching over them unaware of what awaited them.


	3. Chapter 3- Kitsune's

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything this is purely for fun. I would like to wish my friend Chris a happy birthday as I feel bad for not getting you anything but I have no money what so ever :c**

* * *

They arrived at the castle luckily with no problems. As ordered, the groups split up and Naomi led Danny and Jamie through a secret, underground passage leading into the neighbouring town.

"Why do we have to sneak around anyway?" Jamie asked picking up a torch from of the wall

"Because it's illegal, if we get caught we'll be killed, so keep your voice down!"

"What if the other town rat us out!?"

"Shhh! Like this town, they only have a few citizens and besides, we have a friend over there.(10 secs) Oh! we're here"

She pushed open a door hidden within the passage walls before walking through the silent town towards the shrine. Not a soul in sight. Not a sound to be heard.

"So like, where is everyone?" Danny asked stopping Naomi opening the doors to the shrine

"In here"

"What everyone?"

"Yes, they have very good hearing and thanks to Jamie there they could hear us a mile off"

"What they heard me!? All the way from there!?"

"To be fair Jamie, you aren't the quietest person in the world"

"Oh thanks Danny! I expected it from here but you too!"

They all burst into laughter as Jamie turned away sulking but later joined in with the laughter. Danny suddenly stopped, this all seemed really familiar...

"Anyway, please stay calm and watch what you say"

"Why?" They asked simultaneously

"You'll see" She winked slowly opening the doors

They took off their shoes before proceeding on into the shrine where they found a white-haired boy sitting cross legged on the floor wearing a traditional, blue kimono surrounded by eight other people, all wearing different coloured kimonos.

"Welcome to the Mikage Shrine friends"

He stood up to reveal a long bushy tail and fox-like ears peering from his hair.

"What the-"

"-Jamie!" What did I say just? Anyway, these are the Kitsune people of the Mikage shrine. They are known for their fox-like features like their tales and ears."

"Oh so that's how they could hear us then"

"Correct Danny. They are also known to be very sneaky yet cautious and extremely good jumpers"

"Thank you very much for that kind introduction and we already know why you are here, you wish for our help in your battle against the Mafia"

They stood in silence for a few minutes, Danny and Jamie puzzled at how exactly he knew the plan when it was discussed in the other town.

"The answer...is yes, we will guide you in your quest. Phoebe."

"Yes Tomoe?"

"I want you to guide them to the dark part of town. There you can find Kitsune's Chris and Axel, they are the best of our group when it comes to combat. Cerys and Phoebe will too be joining you as Cerys is knowledgeable and Phoebe has strong bonds with the two so they shouldn't give you any trouble. I'm sure you will use this to the best of your advantage."

"Thank you"

And with that the two girls led them to the dark part of town where they would meet the strength they needed to over throw the Mafia. Phoebe was a small teen with long, curly brown hair where as Cerys was slightly taller with medium brown hair tied into a pony tail.

"I've just realised something."

"Hmm? And what would that be Danny?"

"How can it be the dark part of town when it's always dark?

"I can answer that." Cerys giggled "You see, both the towns are built at the foot of a mountain, so we're always in the shade hence why it's always dark and we call it the dark part because as well as all this shade we have a clock tower that doesn't function properly."

"So the clock's always late?"

"No the lights don't work and you can always find those pair sitting at the top of it"

"I think I've got it now..."

"Good because we're here"

The tower loomed over the whole town but actually had quite a calm, friendly appearance matching the rest of the town. The same question remained in both Danny's and Jamie's head. What exactly was waiting for them atop the clock tower?

* * *

The view from the top was amazing, you could see the majority of the town but Naomi and Phoebe almost tripped several times due to the wind blowing their hair in front of their faces. Tomoe was not incorrect, at the top sat a tall, skinny teen with a mess of amber spikes for hair and another teen with short dirty-blonde hair.

"Hey Dakota" Naomi said with a smug smile across her face

"Abbie? Hey, aint seen you in forever" smiled the blonde haired boy. He nudged the boy with amber hair before introducing him. "This is my friend Axel"

"A-X-E-L, got it memorised?"

"Sure" Phoebe sighed dreamily

They all giggled before Danny gasped with realisation. He'd figured it all out.

"So, Naomi, how do you know Dakota?"

"Huh? Oh he snuck over to the other town, I ran into him and I guess we just became friends"

"Oh really? So then why did he call you Abbie?"

" 'Cus that's her name" Dakota interrupted

"H-he means my nickname" She giggled nervously glaring over at Dakota

"O-oh that's right, it's 'cus she kept calling Phoebe Abbie when they first met"

"Hmmm"

An unlikely story he was refusing to believe, the situation was far more complex than he'd first thought. There's something else being hidden.

"So, you can probably guess why we're here?" Naomi asked quickly trying to change the subject

"Yup" Dakota smiled before jumping of the top and landing safely on the ground below.

"Then I guess we're heading back, this time I'll be watching from a distance"

"Y'know, this seemed a lot simpler than I thought" Jamie giggled to Cerys

'Is it really though? You've never been too smart Jamie but c'mon, it's a little obvious. She's the one... But I'm gonna need more evidence before I making accusations like that' Danny thought to himself as he looked out on the town.


	4. Chapter 4- new friend, new emotions

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything, this is purely for fun.**

* * *

They made their way back into Traverse Town where they had made plans to re-group at the local hotel, which due to no business, had become abandoned and derelict. Naomi sat atop a roof facing the hotel watching the groups re-join and enter to rest, Ryan had joined Naomi on the roof to discuss their next plans.

"Now what?"

Naomi seemed distant as she glared at the old abandoned amusement park. Ryan sighed at her silence before noticing a shadowed figure on the roof of the hotel and charging at him snapping Naomi out of her state.

"huh? Ryan wait!"

But it was too late. Ryan was already being pinned to the floor by a boy with medium, wavy, light brown hair. Naomi jumped down pushing the boy of Ryan and slapping him across the face. She frowned at the boy as he gasped with shock at what had just happened.

"Amaze! He's a friend"

"Wait Naomi, you know him?"

She turned to Ryan and slapped him too leaving a bright, red mark on his face.

"And you! Think before you leap, he would of killed you with no hesitation"

She stood up and exhaled heavily before introducing the pair.

"Ryan this is Amaze, Amaze this is Ryan and you're_ both_ my friends"

They both got up glaring at each other as Naomi just sighed rolling her eyes.

"So, what's the plan of action?" Amaze asked as he brushed the dirt of his aqua, baggy jeans.

"Ryan, you gather the others, I need to speak with Amaze..."

Ryan glared at Amaze before entering the hotel. Naomi began to walk off until Amaze stopped her giving her an evil look.

"What?"

"Sooooo?"

"We're going to the amusement park..."

Amaze gasped and continued to glare at Naomi getting her annoyed, she grunted before pushing him aside and walking off.

"H-hey!" He yelled flying after Naomi pinning her down on the floor

"Amaze! What did they say about flying? I mean if the others see you then-"

"-_they_ have given me permission to fly when needs be"

"So, i'm one of those needs...?" She sighed turning her head to the side

Amaze quickly realised the situation and sat cross-legged setting Naomi free, he looked up into the night sky whilst Naomi sat sulking thinking about what Amaze could of meant. He stood up, not once taking his eyes of the night sky, as Naomi stared up at him with her gleaming, emerald eyes.

"Watch your back, they're doubting your loyalty..." He warned before walking off towards the others who had just come out of the hotel. He intended to introduce himself and explain the current situation.

"No..."

* * *

Naomi walked off to the local park around the corner of the hotel and sat on the swing staring into the night sky, the dampness of the cold, stone tiles were soaking her feet through and a cold, gentle breeze brushed across her face sending a shiver down her body. She rubbed the goosebumps on her arms and her teeth began to chatter as the wind grew icy and harsh but was soon comforted by a blanket of warmth as Gary wrapped his jacket over her shoulders. He sat grinning on the swing beside her as she stared deep into his aqua blue eyes.

"Thanks..."

"Your welcome"

They sat awkwardly in silence for a few minutes before Gary just came out with the truth.

"Look I like you ok? You may not like me, but I just wanted you to know"

He stood up and began to walk off until a hand grabbed his wrist.

"It's not me you've fallen in love with, trust me..."

"What do you mean?"

"Me, Amaze, Dakota we're not who you all think we are...but they're finally breaking free"

"What do you mean breaking free? Just please tell me!"

"You'll find out soon enough, _very_ soon..." She sighed glancing over at the old abandoned amusement park

"Well, all right then c'mon let's get back to the others"

Gary wrapped his arm round her waist and pulled her in close making Naomi blush like crazy. He giggled before letting go just as they walked around the corner.

"So, everything ok between you two?" Asked Amaze

"Y-yeah" Naomi mumbled hiding her face "Anyway, let's be off"

The group (now consisting off Naomi, Amaze, Dakota, Skye, Gary, Danny, Jamie, Joshua, Ryan, Phoebe, Cerys and Axel) made their way to the old amusement park. Everything was derelict, there were all sorts of attractions and roller coasters crumbling apart but the only thing still standing was the 'wacky house of mirrors'. Amaze glared over at Naomi, he knew exactly what her plans were.

"Hey look!" Gary yelled running over to the building

"Gary no!" yelled Dakota going to grab Gary's navy blue tank top. Gary ran off into the building which was still crumbling despite having the better state of conditions. "Stay here!" he yelled at the others as him, Amaze and Naomi chased in after him

The all stood at the entrance as one of the mirrors began to glow and a dark shadow crept out. The three stood in front of Gary to protect him from any harm but to their surprise as the figure stepped into the light it revealed to be a boy looking a lot like Gary, only with fox tails and ears.

"Woah...I look like Dakota" Gary mocked

"Shit, Gary's alternate is a Kitsune..." Amaze muttered to himself giving Naomi an evil look 'Is this her plan? Or, could it be something else?'

* * *

**I know this chapter's confusing but everything will be explained and lol when I typed this up it was like 00:48 but i could hear my mom snoring even though I was downstairs XD i pissed myself so bad whilst typing this! :')**


End file.
